1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to methods for determining the performance of communications systems and more specifically to methods for benchmarking analog and digital radio frequency systems and then determining whether the systems are performing at an acceptable level.
2. Prior Art
The typical communications system comprises radio frequency transmitting and receiving devices. A simple example of such a system is an amplitude modulation, or AM, radio station. The two primary components of such an AM radio station are the station itself, which comprises components for transmitting a radio frequency signal, and a receiver, such as a common portable radio, which comprises components for receiving a radio frequency and converting the frequency to sound waves capable of being heard by the user. This type of system typically operates on one channel or frequency per station.
A more complex example of a telecommunications system is a combined transmitting and receiving communications system such as that used by public safety departments. This type of system generally allows both transmitting and receiving at both ends of the system by using both a transmitter and receiver at the station, such as the dispatch station, and at the user, such as the patrol car. Often the devices will combine transmitting and receiving functions. In effect, both the dispatch station and the patrol car are discrete radio stations capable of transmitting and receiving radio frequency signals. This type of system typically operates on multiple channels or frequencies, and can operate on the AM mode, or on other modes, such as for example frequency modulation (FM) or wide frequency modulation (WFM), using for example high frequency (HF), very high frequency (VHF) or ultra high frequency (UHF) signals.
Currently, a primary method used for determining whether a component within a telecommunications system is not performing up to acceptable standards is trial and error by removing and replacing individual components such as cables, connectors, antennas, filters and electronic hardware one at a time to determine which component is performing below standards. This is costly in, first, the time it takes to remove and replace each component until the faulty component is found, and, second, the need to have replacement components for each component of the telecommunications system. This also often involves potentially dangerous tower climbs of the suspect antenna. An even more costly way of increasing the performance level of a telecommunications system is to add additional transmitting/receiving sites or arrays without determining whether the existing transmitting/receiving sites are performing at acceptable levels.
Thus, it can be seen that a method for determining the performance of a telecommunications system that does not involve the component-by-component removal and replacement or the wholesale addition of an additional transmitting/receiving site is desirable.